


The First Valar   {Completed}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hurt feelings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, implied hurt, random but good ending, short fic, the boys like each other but are too dumb to do anything about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: As the sun flitted through the sitting area where the council sat the shadows suddenly seemed to converge directly above the table in the center of the council. All present drew their weapons as the shadow opened and before their eyes dropped a cloaked figure. The cloaked figure hissed and groaned in pain when it hit the stone table. It lay there just hissing like a serpent but not moving. Then it spoke. “Next time Namo, when you drop me make sure what you drop me on is soft.”Harry arrives at the council of the ring and only slightly changes things.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Erestor/Harry Potter, Glorfindel (Tolkien)/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings this is just for fun.

As the sun flitted through the sitting area where the council sat the shadows suddenly seemed to converge directly above the table in the center of the council. All present drew their weapons as the shadow opened and before their eyes dropped a cloaked figure. The cloaked figure hissed and groaned in pain when it hit the stone table. It lay there just hissing like a serpent but not moving. Then it spoke. “Next time Namo, when you drop me make sure what you drop me on is soft.” 

The voice was spoken in all the present tongues at the same time and made them all fear the cloaked figure. The figure sat up groaning in pain. The voices settled down into one. The Common tongue. “Ngh… this place smells of Imladris. I smell the elves of the Woodland Realms as well, and is that a dwarf I smell. Strange… there are new smells too, Men, an Istari, and… the holy land folk… I haven’t smelled one of them since Smaug fell. What was he called…” The figure sat on the edge of the table. “Ah, yes, he was a hobbit named Bilbo… one of my blessed ones. The one who was Thorin Oakenshield’s soulmate.”

The figure stood only to start to fall. A tall golden haired figure rushed forward to catch it. “Careful there, you’ve just awoken.” The elves lowered their weapons at seeing one of their own rush forward to help the figure. “Take it easy. My seat is there.” He said pointing to an empty seat in the council circle. He helped the figure to walk over and sit in his ornate seat. Once seated a frail hand came out of the cloak to cup the golden elf’s cheek. 

“It has been too long since I have seen you Glorfindel. You have not changed since we met in the Halls of Mandos. Still letting your hair stay free during battle I see as well even though you know it was what got you killed last time. Have you been well?” The figure said still caressing the now identified elf, Glorfindel’s cheek.

“I have been well. You have no need to worry over me. I’d like for you to meet someone dear unto my heart.” Glorfindel said beckoning a dark haired elf forward. Once the elf was before him he bowed to one knee beside Glorfindel. “This is…”

The figure reached over and used both hands to cup the dark haired elf’s face gently. “This must be Erestor. Glorfindel spoke of you almost constantly while he was dead. I have to agree with him. You are more beautiful than the moon on a winter’s night.” The figure moved forward letting it’s hood fall back to reveal a male with hair as black as the darkest night, eyes so green they put the rarest emerald gems to shame, skin so pale it glowed accentuating the scars that marred it’s smoothness. His ears were pointed like an elf but were longer and his smile was placed upon the most gorgeous lips any had seen. 

“A Valar.” Was gasped out from lips among the growing crowd. All fell to their knees before him. They watched as he leaned forward and pressed those lips to Erestor’s brow. 

“I bless you the same way I blessed Glorfindel. As of this day nothing can kill either of you and I ask but one question of you. Do you love Glorfindel as he loves you?” Both men looked at each other and wide eyed Erestor answered a soft spoken tone.

“I love him more than there are sunrises and sunsets on Arda.” A smile was given at Erestor’s answer. 

“Then I bless your marriage and life together. May the time come when you both grace my chambers for a second blessing. When the time comes I can make it so that there shall be an elfling born between you two. Or many more children to grace the Imraldis if you so choose.” He said kissing both of their brows again. A glowing green, gold, and silver magic surrounded all three of them. Once it settled into them Glorfindel was once more catching a falling Valar. 

“Harry!” Glorfindel said as he held the panting male. “Are you okay?” He said brushing the hair from his eyes. It revealed a lightning shaped scar faded upon the male’s brow. Glorfindel held him as if he were holding a child.

“I’m fine. Just haven’t used such magic in hundreds of years. Reawakening it was what caused my weakness. The sudden rush of so much power is quite unblancing.” He said pushing himself up and back into the seat. “Now, why was I awoken? I feel darkness here. A darkness that should have been destroyed long ago.”


	2. Chapter 1: Of Past is Once; Once More

All eyes followed where the Valar’s eyes were looking. Gandalf looked at Frodo. “Bring out the ring, Frodo.” Once the ring was brought forth and placed down upon the table a gasp was heard. The Valar walked forward and burst into tears. 

“Who did this to you child?” He said and opened his arms. A mist came from the ring and formed the ghostly shape of a child. An elfling child. The child rushed into his arms crying. “I have you now. Sweet child. My heir.” Once the child was calmed he sat back. “Tell me child who hurt you in this way?”

The child’s eyes held sadness within them. “My father said he was going to bring back the old magic. The magic of the first world. Then he killed me and the ring was born.” His words broke the hearts of the elves present. 

The Valar sighed. “He was trying to bring back my rage then. Back when I was a child there was a completely different world. This world has lived and died many-a-times and each time I have given it life again. Though my world was called Earth. I was a mortal. A wizard. I was the one to kill the final Dark Lord of my Earth. A dark lord who split his soul using dark magic. He split it seven times.” He got up and walked over to look out over Imraldis. He saw the horrified looks on everyone’s faces.

The child kept a grip on his hand. “Was he like my father?” The grip he had on the railing shattered it shocking those present.

“Somewhat yes and somewhat no. Tom was angry at everything to put it mildly. He was the descendant of a powerful wizard but through inbreeding his family line’s magic started to die out. By the time he was born there would have been no magic in him if his mother hadn’t done something awful to conceive him. She used an illegal potion that can make the one who drinks it fall in love with the one who gave it to them. Merope did not mean ill but she had fallen in love with a very handsome man who was not magical in any way. His blood would renew the magic in the lines. So she dosed him and married him. Once Tom was conceived she stopped dosing him completely and he came to his senses. He ran and denied her, the marriage, and the unborn child. Fake love is the worst kind of love. On the day she gave birth she did so on the orphanage steps and died. Tom was left without parents and stuck in a place for similar children without parents. He was the only one with magic there though. He got abused because of it.” He said moving to run his fingers through the child’s hair. 

“Tom grew up unloved, alone, and hurt. When he was eleven, he was invited to go to a school for magic. A school his ancestor helped create with three others. His first proof of magic was watching his only possessions be destroyed. That was the start of his turning dark. Then he found out about his heritage and his hate grew. He wanted to destroy and kill all non magicals and all who did not have only magical heritage. Even though he fell into the category. When he was fifteen he made his first kill. He killed a young girl then his uncle. Eventually his own father. As time went on he killed more and more, shattering his soul beyond repair. Seven times he shattered it and stored the pieces away so that he couldn’t die. Immortality was his goal. He failed.” He fingered a ring on his hand. 

“What were they, Harry?” Glorfindel asked softly. Harry looked to him.

“The first was a diary. I destroyed that when I was twelve. Then there was the three items of my ancestors. A locket, a diadem, and a golden cup. All three were destroyed when I was seventeen. Then there was the ring and his giant snake familiar, Nagini. One was destroyed when I was sixteen and the other by my brother in arms in the final battle.” He looked down at the ground.

Gandalf spoke what everyone had been thinking. “What was the seventh?” Harry looked up and moved the bangs from his forehead revealing the scar once more.

“I was.” The elves looked horrified and the others looked at him like he was Sauron himself. He traced his scar. “I was not a planned soul container. I became one by accident when I was fifteen months old. The day he murdered my parents. The day he came to kill me.” Glorfindel held Erestor close as he listened. 

“Harry, why you?” Glorfindel asked after composing himself. 

He looked at the golden haired elf. “Yes, I asked myself the same question for years as I grew up without parents. What did one year old baby Harry James Potter do to have to watch his parents be murdered and be the reason they died. The reason he came at all. I learned later on it was no accident that he attacked my family and my god-brother's family. I was his goal. To kill me meant there would be no one powerful enough to stop his reign of terror.” He looked at the child. “Let us go back to the beginning. Back before I was born. Back to where it all started.”

The stone table split apart to make one for the ring and one for the small lifelike world map raising up from the stone. “In the beginning of my world magic was in everything and almost everyone. There were the race of no-maj or non-magicals as they were correctly known. By the time I was born, they were called by a crueler, more racist term. Muggles. I only knew of them as that term so forgive my terms if I use it. It is an old habit. Now the world also had wizards and witches who were made of magic but were human. This world’s Istari are based on them.” 

As he spoke the table shifted to create figures walking along the ground. One group looked like men, another like men but they held small sticks in their hands, a third appeared and it was different forms of creatures. “Lastly there were Magical beings, later known as magical creatures. Magic was a sentient being. She loved all and had a man known as Merlin watch over the world but he died of old age after fighting the Dark Lady Morgana. There were four powerful magic wielders she chose to teach magical children. Two men and two women decided to build a school for teaching the children.”

The images shifted to make four people. The stone changed color for each one. “Salazar Slytherin.” He said and the male with long black hair and wearing silver and green pulled two blades from his hip. At his side was a snake with golden eyes. “And his familiar Sariah. He could speak to snakes.”

The second male moved forward and drew a long sword. “Godric Gryffindor and his companion Axia.” A large lion stepped up between the two men. It roared and those in the room flinched back. Then there was Helga Hufflepuff. His younger sister.” A strawberry blonde stepped forward with a bow. The last figure stepped forward and carried a spear. “Rowena Ravenclaw.”

The stone shifted and changed showing a beautiful castle, lake, and forests. “They built Hogwarts. My home. As time went on they taught students magic and protected them from the muggles. Muggles feared that which was different and so they started killing witches and wizards. Burning them at the stake, drowning, stoning them, beheading, and more. Though what they didn’t realize was that we had learned to hide ourselves with magic. Away from mortal eyes. They were mostly killing their own people because you can’t tell a magical being from a muggle apart until one does magic. Anything that to them wasn’t normal they took to mean evil and killed the person even if it was a child.” The stone shifted back to show Godric and Salazar arguing.

“Salazar wanted to bring children into the magical world the second they started showing magic. Save the children from death and torture. Godric wanted to wait till they were eleven. He didn’t like the idea of separating parents and children. Salazar was right because not long after the fight a group of magical children were targeted and Salazar went to rescue them from being killed, only to save the children, and die protecting a newborn infant. It was written down that the reason they fought was because Salazar wanted to kill halfbloods and muggleborn children and that he had become the new Dark Lord. By the time I went to Hogwarts he was considered one though later I found out the truth. It was too late to save his reputation and his descendants' names though. The damage had been done.” Harry ran his finger along the castle as it changed and the snake, Sariah disappeared. 

He looked at the castle sadly. “Time went on and a new Dark Lord arose as did a Light Lord. It was a deeply kept secret that the two were lovers.” Two figures appeared. One with white hair and one with red-brown. “Grindelwald and Dumbledore. Grindelwald wanted to destroy those not pure in his eyes. Dumbledore was forced to fight the man he loved. He didn’t kill him, no, imprisoned him where his magic couldn’t work instead. Dumbledore aged and became the headmaster of Hogwarts. He brought the next Dark Lord into Hogwarts. He unknowingly created Tom’s older self. The man who killed my parents and tried to kill me. Dark Lord Voldemort. He could speak to snakes.”

Erestor’s eyes widened. “He was descended from Slytherin then?” A nod was his answer. 

The figures and scene on the stone changed to a small cottage. Inside was a man, woman and baby. The woman had red hair and green eyes. She spun around and danced with the man and baby. Her voice filtered through the room and tears sprung into Harry’s eyes. Then a loud screeching sound made the family jerk to look at the door. The man shoved the woman and baby upstairs and drew a stick from his pocket. A man dressed in all black with red eyes burst in and started attacking the man within. Flashes of magic were shown being thrown back and forth destroying the room they were in and injuring the men. Finally the cloaked figure shot a green spell and the other fell. 

Tears ran down Harry’s cheeks as they watched. The man went upstairs to where the woman and baby were. A partially hissing voice was heard as he told her to move three times. She repeatedly said not her baby. Not Harry. After the third time of telling him no he raised his wand and shot the green spell at her. She fell and he turned to the now crying baby. He then shot the same spell again. A white light surrounded the three. When it cleared away the baby lay in the crib bleeding from a wound on his head and the man was nothing but a pile of ashes, clothes, and stick. A smoke like shadow was shown fleeing from the destroyed wreckage of the house. 

Glorfindel pulled Harry into his chest. “What was that, Harry?” 

Harry watched as a black haired figure held the woman and cried before gently brushing the hair off of the baby’s forehead. Then he ran off into the night when another black haired man appeared. This man cried over the man before moving up to cry over the woman and scooped the baby up and rocked it. Not long after a huge man appeared and took the baby away. Once that was done the scene returned to a normal table. Glorfindel wiped at Harry’s tears. “Harry.”

Taking a deep breath. “That was the day my parents died. Voldemort had heard a prophecy stating that a baby born as the seventh month dies would be the one to vanquish him. There were only two children born that fit the prophecy and he chose to attack my family. According to the prophecy if he had never attacked either family then the prophecy would have nullified itself. He set the prophecy in motion by trying to kill me. When the spell hit me it rebounded onto him. The shattered part of his soul from killing my parents latched onto me to survive and the rest of his soul escaped now that it didn’t have a body. The reason that spell which never left anyone alive before rebounded was because Slytherin’s line had a curse on it. You can’t kill your own blood family without the same being turned back onto you.”


	3. Chapter 2: Vile Truths

It was the Hobbit that realized what I meant. “You and he were related.”

Harry nodded. “Voldemort was my grandfather. He didn’t know that though. He had thought his daughter and wife had been murdered and his wife had. His daughter however she was found and taken in by a non-magical family. Later she married my father and they had me. She found out who her true father was when she was sixteen. My parents knew they would die by his hands. I wondered for years, centuries even if he had known before he attacked that we were his family would he have still become the Dark Lord or would he have stopped the war for us?” 

Harry moved out of Glorfindel’s hold. “I’m wondering something childe. Do you have a mother and father or two fathers?” He said turning to the ghostly child beside him. The child’s eyes went wide.

“Two fathers.” He said looking away in disgust at his own words. Harry placed a hand under the child’s chin.

Once their eyes met Harry smiled softly to him. “I thought so. You are Melkor’s child as well then. You are my grandchild. You are the child of Melkor and Mairon before he became Sauron.” There were gasps. Harry looked over at the ring. “I am angered at you Mairon for not telling me I had a grandson. I married the two of you myself and was the one to give you the ability to carry children. I’m even more angry that you turned your wedding ring into a ring of power and a Horcrux.”

Before their eyes a second form materialized from the ring. This one however was most certainly Sauron. It was pouting however. “Don’t blame me for this shit. Everything went downhill when Melkor came back from going to see you. He then started wanting to do strange things. Stealing from people, destroying cities, raising dragons and giant spiders. Then he up and leaves me pregnant and alone. When he returned the child had aged over a hundred years and the first thing he does is backhand me before ordering that I make the ring stronger since there were other rings of power.” Sauron said sitting on the table.

Harry just raised an eyebrow. “That does not excuse you from killing your own child to make a Horcrux. The last time Melkor talked to me I was telling him that my hall of crystals was off limits....” Harry’s eyes widened. “The hall of crystals… that explains both his and your sudden changes in sanity.”

Sauron was the one to look sceptical now. “What are you on about now?” Harry smiled and moved over to start walking towards Sauron. Sauron however started to back away keeping a good two arms lengths away from his parent-in-law. “Get that disgusting smile off your face it’s horrifying to see.” He said darting behind the nearest elf. 

Harry just laughed and darted forward to grab him. Sauron let out an indignant squeal. Everyone in the council room was too horrified to even dare speak. What they were seeing was just too weird. Sauron fought the pulling and Harry just sighed before picking him up easily and tossing him back onto the stone table. When he tried to get up he couldn’t move. “What have you done to me?”

Harry raised an eyebrow and created a stone chair out of thin air. “I stuck you to the table with magic. It’s called a sticking charm. I can do them wandlessly and wordlessly. It’s a type of magic I had used to me a lot when I was a child. I was in the infirmary… healers rooms… a lot as a kid and I hated being there so after the few times I snuck away the healer took to sticking my behind to the bed and I was unable to leave until I was fully healed. That woman deserved more respect than what I gave her. I grew up though… it seems you did the opposite.” Harry sat down in the seat and watched Mairon start to struggle with no effect. “I’d stop. You’ll just wear yourself out. But please do go on, learn the hard way that my magic and that charm, are far more powerful than a half soul like yourself can dare break with sheer power of will.”

Harry steepled his hands as he took a deep breath. “Only one man has ever broken free of my sticking charms and he’s been dead since I was seventeen and I’m the one who killed him so I suggest you behave yourself.” Several heads snapped to look at Harry at his words. “Though killing you would be far easier than killing him was. As Master of Death I can stop your soul from reincarnating or even finding peace. If I so wished your soul would just turn to dust and that would be it.”

Harry closed his eyes before opening them again and they glowed green. “Tell me what Melkor showed you. What memories or memory was the one that sent you down the proverbial rabbit hole?” Mairon stilled and tears leaked from his eyes. 

“You died…” Was all Mairon said before just letting himself fall into tears. Harry’s eyes softened. He looked at the man with sad but caring eyes. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

“Ah… That would be what hurt you and Melkor the most. My death was different and could be scarring for those to see it. I have nightmares about my past and that’s why I keep copies of my memories locked within crystals. You’ve already seen it though. Not much I can do but try to ease the sanity back to the surface. I’ll have to teach you Occlumency. Now this will be painful and near impossible. It took me fifty years to master Occlumency. You however will only have a few moments to master this as I will be throwing myself and fifty years worth of my training and reading into your own mind. Well, later on I learned that the man who tried to teach me when I was fifteen years old was not supposed to attack my mind in such a way. Being willingly let into one’s mind is painless though but I know you are going to fight me. I hope you’ll forgive me once this is over. What I'm about to do to you was considered a type of rape in my world.” Harry said as he got up and leaned over the table. 

  
One hand reached into his robes and pulled forth a long piece of wood that to all others looked strange. He raised the wand to point at Mairon’s chest. He took a deep breath before their eyes met. “ _ Legilimens _ .”


	4. Chapter 3: Fellowship Formed

Glorfindel was shoved out of the way by a cloaked in shadow man who rushed forward to catch Harry as he collapsed. The figure was instantly at swordpoint as he held the limp but breathing form of their creator. Harry started to come to at his holder’s touch along his cheek. “I know this touch… these hands are identical to his hands… he is dead though… my dungeon bat…” Harry spoke weakly as his vision focused slowly.

The figure ran his knuckles along Harry’s cheek. “Cheeky brat. Letting yourself faint from overuse of magic. I ought to give you detention for that. Hundred points from Gryffindor.” At those words Harry bolted up and tripped, falling into a rumpled heap of gangly legs, arms, and multilayered robed clothing. After a moment Harry peeked out and tried to fix his clothes as his wide eyes never left the cloaked figure. 

Slowly Harry moved forward and with shaking hands pulled back the hood to reveal a pale man with shoulder length black hair and a hooked nose. “Professor…” After a moments shock those glowing green eyes narrowed and without a second thought his hand shot out to punch the man in the nose knocking him backwards onto the floor. “You bastard! You let me, let everyone think you had died… I spoke at your funeral proclaiming that I'd loved you to thousands. I admitted that I carried your child to my friends! You left me to care for our baby alone. I had to raise two children by myself. I had you hailed as a war hero after you died. Order of Merlin First Class. I held you as you bleed out from Nagini’s bite… You were in love with my mom and yet… I want to stab you so badly right now…”

He looked up at Harry holding his bleeding nose. “I was hated. I worked for the Dark Lord. Expecting me to stay in a place where I was going to be hated. My own daughter would never have accepted me. I never expected to be found and survive the final battle. I meant to die after giving you my memories. Secondly, what the fuck were you thinking Potter falling in love with me? I’m the same age as your father. I was your teacher and I raped you under orders from the Dark Lord. How could you after what I did?”

Harry knelt down and held out his hand. “I could see it on your, Lucius, and Draco’s faces. You did not want to rape me but you knew he would kill you if you didn’t. Of all of his followers that raped me I was glad it was your baby I ended up with. I wouldn’t have survived that if the baby had been anyone else’s but your three. I died but came back and the baby was still okay. You were a spy for the Light side and you saved my life so many times. How could I not fall in love with you? Don’t worry though I fell out of love with you after a long mourning period had passed and long after our daughter had aged and died. You are not tied to me though my magic seems to have tied into yours and I have made you immortal like me.”

Snape and Harry stood side by side. “Good. I don’t want a brat like you pining over me. I'm no good for you. Too much blood on my hands." Snape flicked Harry’s pointed ear. He yelped and pouted up at the Potions master. 

Mairon moaned in pain. “Destroy the ring. Please, there’s no wiping away the sins I have committed. Destroy the ring and my soul with it.” All turned to him. “Destroy it. What I did… throw it into the mountain I formed it in. It’s the only thing strong enough to destroy it and the magic I sealed my soul to it with. When it’s destroyed  _ Lómë _ will be free and my soul destroyed.”

Harry scooped the child into his arms. “ _ Lómë _ need not worry nor shall you. Both of you shall be met in the Halls of Mandos by me. Mandos and I will carry you on to your next life with grace and acceptance. I do not blame you for Melkor’s actions. He tainted your soul and mind. I shall deal with my son myself. Rest and the next time you wake you’ll be in Mandos’ halls.” Harry pressed a kiss to Mairon’s head.

Elrond stood once more once Mairon was asleep within the ring once more. “Who shall take the ring to Mordor?” Chaos erupted at his words. Harry’s eyes scanned the crowd. They landed on the hobbit who had brought forth the ring. He knew who would take it. 

Harry left the room just as Frodo stood to speak. Glorfindel and Erestor, he drug behind him away from the Council meeting. Once they were alone and far enough away he turned to them. “I would stay here if I had a choice but I must deal with my son’s actions. I’d like for the two of you to watch over  _ Lómë _ for me. The body he has will last only until the ring is destroyed. Care for him. The Fellowship will deal with the ring but I need you here. Glorfindel. I ask of this not as the first Valar but as your friend. I may not return before the ring is gone. Will the two of you care for him whilst I am gone?”

Glorfindel looked at Erestor before nodding. “We’ll care for him as if he were ours. All I ask in return is that you come back to Imladris alive.” Harry grimaced at the request. 

“I am not sure I can do so,  _ mellon nin _ .” Harry replied, handing the child to his blonde friend. “Melkor will not go down without a fight and it will take all of my training in the swords and my magic to just subdue him. Out of all my children… Melkor was always the strongest. I may not come back alive. Destroying him may take everything I have. Death might finally claim me.”

Glorfindel frowned and cupped Harry’s cheek. “You hadn’t planned to survive did you?” Harry shook his head and leaned into the touch. 

“No. There is no love for me on this plane. I will not find a soul compatible to mine own.” Harry steps back out of Glorfindel’s touch. He looks up at the two with sad eyes. “The closest compatibility was you two and I dare not intrude into your bond.” He continues to back away even as both’s eyes widen. “I must go now. They have chosen the nine for the fellowship.” A hole appears behind Harry and chains wrap around him. Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is the last update for this for now since I don't have the next chapter finished.


	5. Chapter 4: Return

Six months had passed and gone before the ring was destroyed. Glorfindel and Erestor were in the gardens with  _ Lómë  _ when suddenly he stopped and looked back at the two adult elves. He waved at them just as his body started to turn to silver dust. The two adults knew then that it was all over. They watched sadly having grown attached to the innocent child.

Glorfindel looked to the sky. “It’s over. Harry has yet to return… If only we had known he was meant to be our third sooner. Maybe he wouldn’t have left planning to die.” Erestor squeezed his spouse's shoulder in understanding. They had started to feel the loss of Harry now that they knew he was meant to be theirs. 

They knew not if he would return to them. Many days went by and it came time for Aragorn’s coronation. The time of the Elves had come to an end. Heading to the Palace with Lady Arwen they walked up the steps to greet the new king. After the celebrations Aragorn cornered them. “You two are looking a bit pale. I think I have just the thing for you.” 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and looked to his spouse. Erestor was just as confused. “My friend, we don’t know what you could mean.” Glorfindel said as they followed him down a hallway. 

Aragorn smiled. “We found something you should see. I’m sure it will raise your spirits.” They stopped at an ornate door covered in elvish ivory designs and runes. Aragorn pushed the door open and stopped to the side allowing the two elves entry. 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened and he rushed forward to the bed that was placed in the center of the room. The moonlight streamed in and illuminated the still figure upon the bed. Long black hair that was a bit wavy. Pale silver white skin with scars. Long pointed ears. A familiar faded lightning bolt scar on his brow.

Erestor looked to Aragorn. “When? How?” He moved forward to stand on the side of the bed. He reached out and let his finger brush Harry’s sleeping face. “He’s as cold as stone.” Glorfindel gently held Harry’s frail hand in both of his own. 

Aragorn closed the door and moved forward to stand at the end of the bed. “We found him about a fortnight ago. Pale as ice and unmoving on the riverbank nearby. His body was covered in cuts and wounds. He has yet to wake.” 

Glorfindel checked Harry over. “I see no injuries upon his body. Whomever you had to heal him did a perfect job.” His hand now rested against Harry’s throat. 

Aragorn shook his head. “We didn’t. His body started healing itself as soon as I cleaned his wounds. He is alive and breathes but it’s like he’s sleeping. We have had no success in waking him.” 

Erestor ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. He gently pressed a hand over Harry’s heart and sent a small amount of healing magic into him. He closed his eyes as he did so and sent his voice to both Glorfindel and Harry’s minds.  _ Harry, come back to us. Fin and I need you. We need you. Wake for us please.  _

He opened his eyes and Glorfindel hung his head when nothing happened. Glorfindel had been the most affected by Harry’s leaving and it could be seen clearly at that moment. Both men started to pull back when there was an intake of breath and a groan from the bed. Both males whipped their heads to look. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open. Emerald green eyes peered up at them tiredly. Tears welled in Harry’s eyes. “I’m home.” He said weakly. Glorfindel scooped him up into a hug. Erestor smiled happily beside them. 

Erestor pressed a kiss to Harry’s head. “Welcome home, Harry. We missed you.” 

Unknown to the three Elrond stood outside with Aragorn. “You did well my son.” They left, leaving the three alone to reconnect properly. If Aragorn and Elrond ordered the hallway to be forbidden from entry for three days by anyone but themselves it was unknown by the three within the chamber. 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with me for this short story. We have reached the end. I hope you liked it.


End file.
